Whitoper's Civil War
The Civil War in Whitoper is a significant event that started during the year of 475AB. The result of the bloody Civil war left Whitoper split in two, allowing Kura to be properly formed. Cause While Scholars like to debate the specific details that caused the civil war to occur, many found the cruelty relating to the Whisperer Purge where Whitoper was at the forefront to be one of the reasons. This was along with a failing monarch with a weak lineage due to many early deaths of rulers. In 468AB '''many of the cities and nobility in the Southern part of Whitoper, where most of Kura stands today, had already begun feeling the distance of the main body. Though, they were still heavily taxed, seen as a lesser region. Growing restless and resentful towards the current King at the time, a Half-Elf named Zenhur II Corqinor, many of the nobles begun searching for a suitable candidate to start a civil war. The candidate they found was an ambitious human named Dorwak Theven, someone who had grown up in the political environment along with being the descendant of one of the regions most famous general Ume Theven. Dorwak quickly grew support, and in '''473AB begun placing down many political foundations and plans for his new nation, as the group that made him leader wished for a new nation to form, if not, a change of governmental styles. The newly crowned King, Zylavor, was too lazy to bring a halt. In 474AB '''the faction had grown many members, all sharing the ideals of a new nation in the southern region along with many new independant city-states. They had also begun searching elsewhere for allies, surprisingly Sula rejected them and Gonarundu accepted. Late in the year, the Monarch and his advisors finally made a move to stop the potential rebellion, stripping some nobles of their titles, along with Dorwak. Early in '''475AB, angry with the loss of their titles and scared that many more were to come, the faction now named Kura begun the raising of an army. Whitoper did the same. Conflicts The Civil war started with a large amount of battles between the opposing forces, both striving to place their ideal on the other and destroy them once and for all. There were a large amount of skirmishes that occured, but the major ones and their details are listed below. Siege of Kynt Kynt was a small city that lied where the border of Whitoper and Kura is today. The city was under direct rule of the monarch at all times, it was seen as a look out post of the lower region, making sure that they never crossed the kingdom. For this reason a rather experienced garrison was held there. Kynt was Kura's first target in the war. In 475AB '''Dorwak personally led his forces to the surrounding lands of the city, refusing to burn many of the farms in order to keep a good reputation. Kynt and their garrison stood their ground to the opposing army, hoping that reinforcements from Whitoper and the crown would eventually arrive to lift the siege and face the faction. In actuality, Zylavor and his advisors were using the siege as a recruitment tool for the raising of their armies, stating that the faction of Kura was anti-Whitoper and wished to kill them all. During the month of Daca, Kynt eventually succumbed to the siege, with most of their garrison falling to many of the Kura supporters within the city. Thus, the Kura army took the city with very little casualties, making it their stronghold for the time in the North. Battle on the Gathje Plains The battle on the Gathje Plains was the first siginifcant battle of the Civil war, occuring early in '''476AB during the month of Feser. Both armies took up their positions among the plains, leaving none with a truly favorable spot as rather than choose the location they more met there. Whitoper, using varied races in their army sent the expendables forward to test the Kura forces. Thus a group of 2,000 orcs charged into the Kura lines. The faction of Kura, and Dorwak had been prepared for the use of monstrous creatures and focussed on training expert spearmen as a result. The orcs barely made it to the first line of Kura infantry, as a rain of arrows and javelins hit them before they even saw the spears they were running into. Enraged, Zylavor fell to the same fault as the previous monarchs of Whitoper in the century, and charged ahead with a large portion of his troops. Kura met them with defensive formations and managed to reduce the brunt of the rushing enemy. With both flanks exposed, Kura subsequently sent their cavalry around and surrounded the enemy. Most of the current Whitoper force was slaughtered before Zylavor called a full retreat, seeing most of his army route already. Kura won the victory of the day, though most of the Whitoper force killed were random beasts and humanoids found in the forests. Diplomacy Inbetween the battle on the Gathje Plains and the Assault on Tikar River, Kura once more gave demands of the monarch to give them control of the region. Seeing it as an insult to lose a political battle and lose more of his already dwindling reputation, he decided to attack the Kura forces camp. Assault on Tikar River With the struggle to supply and organise the large army of Kura during late 476AB, Dorwak split it in two, sending an army along with himself closer to the capital of Robtikar in order to stress the king and his advisors more. The second army was placed under the command of E'dran Fanton, a capable general and one of Dorwak's close friends. E'dran's army stayed and camped on the Tikar River, having a fresh supply of crops and water they waited for more directions from Dorwak, along with movements from the Whitoper army. They had sent scouts out in the area, but most were captured and tortured by the monarch who assaulted the camp during the night. E'dran and his retainers quickly put up a defence in order to buy time for the rest of the army to form defensive positions. It took some time and heavy losses, but the army was able to form under one of E'drans officers, Specnu Roger. The counter attack was successful in pushing away the Whitoper forces, but the second army quickly abandoned the camp in order to rest and find safety. Whitoper won the victory of the day, forcing what they thought was the entire Kura force in retreat. Skirmish near Robtikar Believing they had defeated the majority of the Kura forces, the Whitoper forces returned to the capital in order to regroup and allow Zylavor and his advisors a chance to use diplomacy now to their advantage. Cocky, they had no scouts ahead of them and ran into the second army of Kura under the command of Dorwak. While the Kura force was much smaller, they surrounded the Whitoper forces on all sides and began hailing down arrows, javelins and magic. Zylavor created a defensive position and attempted to fight back against the Kura forces, but quickly realised that no melee fighting was going to occur. Him and his men weathered the attack for two hours before the Kura forces finally fell back, happy with their victory. The royal forces attempted to give chase, but exhausted and wounded from the miniature siege. There is a story from the skirmish that one of the arrows fired went straight through the shield protecting Zylavor and pierced his chest, though not fatally. It is unknown how truthful this is, as the monarch and his advisors would likely hide the wound to keep up morale. Kura won the day, making back the losses and more of their second armies defeat. Thus ending the year 476AB Diplomacy After two years of minor conflicts yielding no results, Zylavor decided to return to a diplomatical approach in 479AB. While Dorwak was not as adept on the political front, despite growing up in it, as the King, his advisors helped them reach favorable grounds for the meantime. The communication led to a truce for the rest of the year, allowing both sides to repair damages and raise armies. Battle of the Lake With the truce ended, Zylavor had raised a significant army and marched deep into the Kura factions territory, reaching a small village of Dimstar and its surrounding lake in 480AB. The army set camp there, while he sent scouts across to find a suitable location. Kura at the time had already raised their forces at their capital, or headquarters, of Kurakarna and rode out to met the Royal enemy in full force. On the morning of Wednesday the Kura and Whitoper forces clashed in a location neither had chosed mixed with various trees and plains. Both sides, too large for any incredibly tactics, charged at one another and extended their flanks looking for any form of edge. Zylavor and Dorwak also met on the battlefield, each boasting an impressible bodyguard of experienced soldiers. In the air the mages went, along with any flying beasts and monsters the sides were able to tame. Down below archers moved to the plains, hoping to be of some use. Rangers and Rogues remained in the forests, where the stealth opportunities boasted well with their expert archery. Soldiers, beasts and monsters tore each other apart all along the front lines. Bards who accompanied either side to the battle in search of heroes describe the initial clash as something from hell, others believing that they had died and gone to the moon Purey'Elcul. In the front lines a human male named Shannon Tal on the side of Kura began the initial showing of one side winning. Pushing forward he struck down three soldiers of Whitoper before forcing the momentum for Kura. Behind him soldiers began pouring in the cracks in the Royal forces defences, making them give ground. Along the Zylavor left flank was where they held the push, taming and taking many races from Whitoper's rich forests, he placed them in the thick area of trees the battlefield held. Though many Kura rangers were able to take them down, the monstrous forces started their push of Kura's forces. A man named Heath Jameson held the defence of the flank for Kura for a long time, striking down various owlbears, trolls and orcs whom were rushing forward. In the end he was killed by the King, whom had ridden down quickly to stop the potential overthrow of power. He bought the Kura flank a few extra minutes to re-organise their defence. Finally Zylavor and Dorwak met face to face, their body guards facing each other as Shannon's push in the middle finally broke through. A duel rung out and surprisingly, the young King held his ground after taking his position much more seriously than the start of the war. The duel was close for some time, before the anger and pure strength of Zylavor and his years of dueling began showing. He flicked the sword out of Dorwak's hand, and managed to slash him both across the chest and the gut. Nearly striking the final blow that could've ended the war, he was stopped by Shannon. Instantly a brawl occured between both leaders bodyguards that orginally created the circle for the duel to occur. Zylavor was able to cut Shannon a small amount, but both him and Dorwak were able to survive and be healed by clerics later on. Eventually both sides fell back, believing their leaders had fallen. The battle was a small victory for Whitoper, though the blood soaked battlefield showed no side truly won. Burning of Kynt Zylavor was angered by Dorwaks escape, him and his army decided to take a detour when returning to friendly lands in 480AB. Reaching the stronghold of Kynt, Zylavor ordered his soldiers to cut down many of the surrounding trees in order to quickly build siege equipment and take the city. As many of the garrison were brought to the Kura army in order to deal a final decisive defeat of Whitoper, the city surrendered. Though Zylavor was not happy with this and ordered it's burning. With so many monstrous races in his army they entered the city and slaughtered everyone inside, the ones that did live were brought into slavery as the city burnt. Within a few days Zylavor brought the city down to ashes, recouping some of the morale of his soldiers before raiding all the way before returning to Whitopers grounds. Massacre near Robtikar Enraged by the duel and murder by Kynt, Dorwak brought his army back to the lands near Robtikar. As many of his factions followers were also looking for revenge against the crown, the lands were salted and raided. Robtikar still stood strong, with provisions coming in from the sea but all the citizens could do is look on in horror as the Kura faction left fiery remains of their once beautiful farms and forest. Any nobles found outside of the city had their heads piked along the road while farmers were let go. The war was reaching a dark side, causing some cities in the North such as Gibsoma and Edgar to become independant. Zylavor's nephew was one of the nobles killed in the massacre, causing him to see the consquences of his actions. Though this was not the end of the terrible things done through war during 481AB. The Blood Lake Sending his army into Kura's lands once more, Zylavor and his forces once more encamped near Dimstar and it's unnamed lake. When he heard no force was coming out to meet him, due to them raiding near Tikar river, Zylavor ordered his soldiers to kill everyone in the village of Dimstar. When everyone was murdered in Dimstar or the surrounding areas, Zylavor piked the heads of every person around the lake before throwing their bodies in it. The lake was coloured red and many bards and scholars at the time were sick at the sight. The lake was from then on named Zylavor's Rage. Battle on Tikar River When Dorwak and his raiding forces found out about the blood lake, they went into an enraged state, killing anyone whom held Whitopers colours along the river and even burning most of Bismoth to the ground. Any citizen alive was brought into slavery, or made to pit fight against one another. Hearing the Whitoper forces were returning, Dorwak and his forces found a suitable ground to battle the Royal army, avoiding any forest areas. Soon Zylavor found the army and they faced off for the final time in 482AB. Once more both sides were too big for any major tactics and clashed on the same spot that they had 6 years ago. Kura's left flank was headed by E'dran Fanton, while Dorwak had control over the middle and right flank. On the Whitoper side, Zylavor held the middle while his two generals Dula Xanhorn and Chad Keafir had the left and right flanks respectively. In the middle of the day the armies moved to face one another, and the slaughter of men, women and creature began. For an hour the sides were evenly matched, though Dula was able to push a small amount with the lack of a leader of Kura's right flank, thus Whitoper's left flank gained some momentum. During the second hour was where things went wrong for Zylavor. Chad Keafir pushed too far forward and was captured by E'dran whom had been a bit far behind his line. Thus the flank began losing ground, as the second in command decided to fall back a bit in fear of a full route. In the middle Shannon and his forces managed to once more push through the center and gain their momentum, though lost a lot of forces for it. Breaking through the first wave of infantry, Shannon and the forces followed him managed to carve their way through the second. Zylavor, seeing this, positioned himself and his bodyguard in the middle as a final line of reinforcements. When Shannon finally broke through, he faced the king for the second time in his life. Swinging his sword in anger, he was cut down by Zylavor. Though Shannon died, he had opened up a hole in the Royal forces lines that caused Dorwak to rush through and face the king once more. Taking no chances, his soldiers began their slaughter. The King, exhausted from the battle with Shannon, was eventually bested by Dorwak, though not before taking his sword-arm. What Zylavor was unable to see, was that his strike was able to kill the Kura leader, meaning both leaders killed one another. While chaos would normally ensue from both sides, the momentum was still held by the faction, as E'dran quickly took control and led them to victory. In the aftermath it was seen that Dula and Reslok survived, along with an escaping Chad. Though their forces were dealt heavy losses, leaving no room to rally without a King. Kura respectively began following E'dran, and drunk and partied in respect of their leader Dorwak. Diplomatic Battles and the Nation of Kura With such a heavy loss of life on both sides, and both armies doing unthinkable things during the end of the conflicting period, both Whitoper and Kura realised that a proper Diplomatic approach was necessary. Though, due to a succession crisis the start of the Diplomatic Battle did not occur until 484AB. Finally, Reslok sat on the throne, after taking out his rival Chad. Kura at the time was recovering from such loss of life, returning to their lands and rebuilding and strengthening them. They left Kynt as a memory of what is to become, but cleaned out the lake. Over the next two years E'dran and his advisors battled in letters and money to obtain enough political power to create a new nation under Kura. Though Reslok time and time again threatened to raise an army once more, it was empty as many of the Whitoper citizens were too exhausted from constant fighting. Instead, Reslok and his advisor Dula threatened war with the other countries whom may not recognise Kura as a nation. Though in a sudden turn of events, Kura found allies in both Sula and Gonarundu whom found the randomness of the previous Whitoper monarchs were too dangerous. Offically at the start of 486AB Kura was recognised as a nation and stated their borders. Reslok went on to die the previous year to assassins sent by Keafir family, but eventually the crown went to a girl named Lia Nilul, whom was a daughter of Zylavor's through a mistress. Even with a new leader, Kura still stood recognised and strong. Category:History Category:Battle Category:War